


The End for Him... For Them

by Shay_Nioum



Series: Intrulogical (Logan/Remus) [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: But he had feelings, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Flashbacks, Gods AU, He has no idea what to do about them, Logan Needs A Hug, Logan gives up, Logan is a sky god, Logic | Logan Sanders Has Feelings, M/M, Remus Has Feelings, Remus is the god of the wild, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Nioum/pseuds/Shay_Nioum
Summary: They say that chasing after someone for years can be exhausting and mentally draining, but Logan has been the one giving the chase for centuries with no end in sight as his companion the chaser sees no problem to their game going on and on for however long they exist.But Logan does, he doesn't want this life anymore.So the truth comes out in surprising ways.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Intrulogical (Logan/Remus) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1451734
Comments: 11
Kudos: 227





	The End for Him... For Them

_ In the beginning, there were two gods created for the earth.  _

_ One of the wild.  _

_ He was the god of all of the creatures that roamed the earth, both feral and tamable creatures alike found shelter with the god. He was protective of those under his care, willing to slay anything and anyone that overstepped their boundaries, or for any perceived slights against him or his wards. He controlled the rate at which trees, vines, and grass took over the dead that died on his lands. He was responsible for the decay that would bring about new life, and he was said to be just as untamable as the creatures in his dominion. It was said that no other being alive or dead would be able to match him, that his savagery would be unparalleled by all of the pantheon, and that he would spend his days alone with nothing more than his creations to keep him from the brink of madness itself.  _

_ Then there came to be a new god on earth.  _

_ A god of the sky, of the sun, the stars, the moon, and the clouds. _

_ For eons they wrestled with one another, the god of the wild trying to catch the stars and moon, trying to protect his creatures from the harmful rays and heat of the sun, and to lay claim to the sky. Since their very creation, they were made to oppose one another, as opposites in almost every way. The god of the wild holding his dominion over all of the earth, and the ground that had come with it. As well as the god of the sky, and everything that came with his claim. They were equals, as the power of one was just as equal as the power of the other.  _

_ They were meant to chase each other for all of eternity, one never allowed to catch up with the other. _

_ Until... _

“Please Remus,” Logan openly begs without a hint of shame to his voice, and just the sound of it, the mere idea of Logan begging him for anything is enough to make that primal thing in his chest writhe and thrash. It hurts... it hurts in a way that he’s never had to know before. It hurts to hear Logan begging like this, just as it hurts him to see the resignation in Logan’s eyes. With the knowledge that Logan isn’t going to fight back, and it hurts so much worse when the other man bares his neck to him. He has to clamp down his jaw at the sight of the tears that slowly make their way down Logan’s face. “Whatever you do...just make it quick... Please.”

It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

Logan wasn’t supposed to give up, and just let this happen. 

They… they were supposed to chase after each other for eternity, or for as long as their lives would allow them to. 

Something between a growl and a whine builds up in his throat the longer that he stares down at the other, for the life of him… he couldn’t recall just how long the two of them had been there. With Remus having seized Logan’s wrists firmly pinning him to the ground, and leaving him with no way to escape. Before his nails had scraped against Logan’s skin, leaving little shallow cuts wherever he had touched the other man. 

But now…

His touch was softer than the actual ground that he had Logan laying on, his claws just barely grazing the flesh that they had once been so savagely ready to tear into.

With little to no effort, Logan could easily slip away. Just as he had done for the past hundred years, leading the chase on once again. But this time… Logan didn’t move, he didn’t kick his feet out to get Remus off balance, and he didn’t surge up to try and escape. He just… laid there, with his throat open and awaiting whatever Remus would do to it, as if Remus could do such a thing. 

The whine that he had been repressing slipped out, “Don’t,” Remus softly warned, leaning his head so very close to Logan’s throat as he rested his forehead against the pulse point that had lept like a jackrabbit the moment his canines had gotten close. Logan was scared, there was no denying that. “Please don’t.” He whispered again, unable to stop himself from giving the other’s neck a soft nudge, as if he were no more than a mother wolf trying to get her cub out of the den. “Don’t do this to me, you…” Remus’ throat seized for a moment as every feeling he had been tussling with for over a century slammed into him all at once. “You know I can’t do it…”

_ Move! _ He silently begged the other, wishing that he would do anything other than just stay there awaiting a death that Remus couldn’t give him.  _ Move please! Just go! _

“You’ve been wanting this Remus, since the very beginning of our creations.” Came Logan’s gentle words, as the other man’s hand easily slipped out from under Remus’ claws. Not to escape… but to gingerly clasp the back of the other’s neck, rubbing the rigid tendons and muscles with his thumb. As if that could possibly make Remus kill him any faster. “I am giving it to you… so take it.” 

The very thought of doing so is enough to make Remus sick. 

He doesn’t want it, not like this… or ever really. This had been their game for who knew how long, Remus would chase him throwing wild threats and Logan… he would evade and throw back his own clever words. Words which would make Remus’ heart drum wildly in his chest, as the thrill of the chase was on once again. 

_ “I’m going to catch you!” Remus roars as his feet scrape the ground, his shoulder aching from where Logan had ducked under him at the last minute and led him to collide with a stone wall. “And when I catch you, I’m going to tear open your pretty throat and bathe in your blood you mistake of man and science! You can’t escape forever!” He had already shaken off the earthy dust, his injuries, and aches no more than meaningless drivel in the back of his mind.  _

_ Ahead of him Logan laughs, a carefree and honestly… a beautiful sound if he had ever heard one.  _

_ “You may try,” The other man bares his teeth in a sharp smile that is full of way too many teeth, Remus adores the sight of it. He’s going to wear it as a necklace someday he just knows it. “But if need be, I can give you a few months to catch up, old man. Having a little trouble… rising to the occasion?” And with his roar of rage and with that laugh… Logan is off, his steps infinitely faster than even the quickest movement that Remus could ever make.  _

_ He has a feeling though, that Logan only slowed down for his benefit. Not that he’d ever admit to such a thing. _

“Why?” He asks, shaking himself from the decades-old memory that had seized him in that moment. “Why this? Why now Logan? After so long… why?” 

There’s a sad smile on Logan’s face, the kind of smile that isn’t suited for the Logan of his memories… of that sharp wit that he had come to know and love. It makes him want to seize the other’s neck, and just shake and shake until something either pops loose or Logan starts acting like himself again. He doesn’t like the sadness in those eyes, just as he doesn’t like the way that the other’s thumb is still rubbing the muscles of his neck as if that by some miracle would make his questions go away. He doesn’t know what the burning sensation in his stomach is, but just like this moment right here… 

He doesn’t like it. 

Logan’s hand falls flat against the base of his skull, his fingers threading through his long braided hair his fingertips running over every bead that had been incorporated into it. There’s a look there that he doesn’t understand… it’s warm. “Remus…” Logan says his name like its the last thing he’ll ever say, “I am so very tired… I...I…” If he had been panicked before, he was now horrified as tears welled up in the other’s eyes, just barely clinging to his bottom lashes. “I don’t want to fight you anymore, I’m exhausted of this chase, no matter how you may be enjoying it. I want more from my existence than this… I…” The man that Remus had come to know since his creation swallowed thickly, “I am in lo-.”

“Shut up!” He snarls baring his teeth harshly against the other’s neck, his hands pressing quickly and efficiently over Logan’s mouth before he can so much as utter another word. “Shut up!”

_ “Do you ever get tired of chasing me?” Logan had asked one day, his legs dangling over the lip of the cave that Remus had found himself licking his wounds in. The view of the ocean was amazing, which was partially why he had come here, to begin with. “I mean… you never catch me. So… why do you keep going on and doing it? Doesn’t it get boring knowing how it will end? I’m always faster, so… why haven’t you given up?” _

_ A rough snort is Logan’s answer, tying his latest scrape up with reeds and a healing salve Remus can’t help but to glare balefully up at the feet he can see swinging over the edge. He knows that without a doubt, Logan would be up and out of the way before Remus could even throw himself at those ankles. Either way… his feet hurt too much from the constant running, so it's not like he’d be able to get too far if he did give a chase to the irritatingly deep sky god. He hates how right he is about this, and he hates how much the other’s words make sense in this moment. But either way… _

_ He has his own answer.  _

_ “It’s not the outcome,” He gruffly answers, as he sparks a small little campfire into existence with the snap of his fingers. “It’s how you get away each time that makes me come back, each time… there’s something new with you. Some new trick that you’ve learned or had hidden up your sleeve, it… makes you interesting.” He confesses a warm bubble of something lingering in his chest. “If you weren’t interesting I wouldn’t give a chase… or I’d just kill you and be done with it. Find some other god to chase, or settle down in the wild again.”  _

_ He’s not entirely sure if he means it or not. A part of him says it just so that Logan will get the hell out of his cave so that he can eat and sleep, and then again… another part of him wants to answer the other god’s question as much as he can.  _

_ There is never a lot of time for the two of them to talk when Logan’s being chased, and this is probably the first time in decades that they’ve just sat down and not tried to kill each other.  _

_ But even so… _

_ “Are you done?” Remus can’t help but snap, the swinging of those legs distracting every time that he tries to settle down. “I am busy when I’m not chasing you everywhere. You know… things to do and people to decay.”  _

_ Logan doesn’t answer him for a long time, and for a moment Remus is absolutely certain that the other god is either just ignoring him or has replaced his legs with a decoy so that Remus makes a fool out of himself. It’s only when he hears Logan sigh, and the other’s legs shift out of view that he knows that Logan finally got the memo. However, he hasn’t left yet, evidenced by the small wrapped up package that’s dropped down mere seconds later, just smelling it he can tell that its a mixture of clean nonpoisonous berries meant for him to eat. He doesn’t want to admit it… but it puzzles him, as he cautiously makes his way forward and snatches up the offered gift.  _

_ On the roof of the seaside cave, he hears Logan’s feathery light footsteps walking away as slow as can possibly be. “Remus,” And there’s a pause on the top of the cave. “Take your time healing… I’ll still be here when you’re done. Sleep well.”  _

_ And just like that, he’s gone.  _

_ Remus likes to say that he doesn’t remember about that day and the gift that Logan gave him, but in all honesty… he very much does.  _

Remus’ sharp canines sink into the unscathed slope of Logan’s throat just the tiniest bit, and in an instant, without even giving himself even a second to think about it or the blood that he can just barely taste on his tongue… he jerks his head back. There, the first mark he’s ever made on the sky god with his fangs alone is a series of shallow cuts, with beads of dark red rising to the surface before sluggishly dripping down his collarbone and disappearing into the fabric of his deep blue and silver top. They’re relatively small by comparison of what they could have been had he actually bitten down, so small to the point where it honestly barely even counts as an injury. It’s certainly nothing compared to the accidental injuries that Remus had done to himself while chasing after the god underneath of him. 

But it’s a wound nonetheless.

His blood doesn’t even smell like blood, it smells like the ozone after a lightning storm. Of fresh rain on an open field when the mice and moles finally come up from their burrows to have a good drink. It smells like everything and nothing all at the same time, so much from just a shallow and small wound. 

But... 

The sheer amount of horror and guilt that abruptly slams into him at the sight, smell, and taste of it is almost devastating as he lifelessly slumps against the other god’s chest.

A low keening howl leaves his throat feeling more like shards of glass, “No,” He whines, butting the top of his head against the underside of Logan’s jaw in a desperate bid to lick the wound to stop the blood flow. “No, nononono…” The god of the wild mumbles as his hands slide from Logan’s mouth, to the sides of his head in order to wrench the other’s head back more for a good look at the tiny cut. 

It’s so small, and otherwise inconsequential. But coming from him....

“No!"

“Remus…”

There’s no telling what it could do to Logan. How it would affect him. Or if he'd even die from the slightest wound that he got from him. 

“Remus.”

He could actually die. 

“No!” 

“Rem-” 

_ "What do you think happens to us if we die?" Logan curiously asked as he patiently tapped his foot in front of Remus waiting for the god to regain his senses before their chase continued as per usual. Once again it was one of those times in between their chases when Logan always had so many questions about him, it was his most intriguing and yet most annoying quality all at the same time. "Do you think we'd get remade into our domain? Like I'd turn into a cluster of stars, if you actually managed to kill me. Or would I just cease to be?"  _

_ Remus groaned as he rubbed his aching head from where he had impulsively bull-rushed Logan head first, closing his eyes he saw stars of a different kind.  _

_ A smile curled onto Logan's lips as he leaned down just a little in order to be face to face with the god of the wild. "Would you howl and cry for me at night? Would you howl at my moon and stars?" Remus fought back the urge to snap at Logan's nose, as the other's smile turned melancholy. "I'd mourn you. In your waterfalls, in the earth after a storm, and in the cries that your animals would make. I'd mourn you, even if you wouldn't do the same for me…"  _

_ There was that look again.  _

_ That deep far away look that Remus had never been able to pin down before, it was a look that had oftentimes left him feeling very perplexed about the god in front of him. It was a look that told him, had Logan not been created to be the sky god… he would have been someone incredibly smart for who he was. He might have been the kind of guy who didn’t have anything to do with the stars and everything involving the sky. _

_ Like an astronomer.  _

_ "Damn you," He openly cursed, as he surged up, just to have Logan step away as soon as he did. "Don’t.” He openly and rather darkly warns, in Logan’s eyes there is clearly no love lost between them, but in Remus’ eyes its another matter entirely. “You don't know a single thing about how I'd mourn." His mouth ran off before his mind could truly catch up to him, as he stubbornly and rather sluggishly brought himself back up to his feet. "I'd fucking mourn." But just not in the way that Logan would ever expect him to.  _

_ The whole earth would be silent for the stars if they never were to shine again, Remus would ensure it.  _

_ Without Logan… meaning would have no meaning.  _

There is no warning for what happens next. 

As Logan surges up, clasping Remus’ head between his hands and slams their mouths together cutting off the panicked flow of disjointed words that the other god had been babbling at the bite on his neck. It is anything but pleasant given that it’s his first time, and even more so considering that Remus’ first instinct is to snarl at the pressure on his mouth, his clawed fingers curling almost possessively down the curve of his neck and around his shoulders leaving a trail of white lines where they touch. Regardless of how Remus reacts afterward, Logan at least has the satisfaction in knowing that the other god is no longer panicking himself into a stupor. Or more importantly... 

He’ll no longer feel bad about ending the sky god’s existence now. 

Except… as inexperienced as both he and Remus are… the kissing doesn’t stop, not that Logan is complaining about that. It’s animalistic, what with the way that Remus’ tongue drags over Logan’s lips, as if trying to taste every little bit of him, with the way that his sharp canines nip and bite at his lips and jawline something much more satisfying happening, and with the way that Logan isn’t even being pinned under the god of the wild. What with the way that his arms have securely looped under the sky god’s body bringing him firmly against Remus’ chest, and in turn his warmth. 

They had never touched like this before, for Remus it was a surprise to feel just how cold Logan was to touch. It was like trying to touch a cold gust of wind, or even worse… touching the chilled body of a dead creature that had been dead for days. There wasn’t a spot of warmth to be felt on the other god’s body, unlike Remus, who felt absolutely blisteringly warm with the heat of the earth’s core. In all honesty…

It was the first time that Logan had felt warmth like this, and not have it chased away with his own internal temperature. 

He couldn’t help but to melt under that warmth, as his eyes closed blissfully and his head tipped back, even more, exposing even more of his unmarked neck to the other god. It didn’t matter if he would die right then or not at all, not if Remus kept holding him like this with a grip so strong that it was practically guaranteed that he wouldn’t fall. Despite everything that he had thought in the past, or even just assumed of the other, his grip and his warmth… it didn’t hurt. It was like feeling the sun’s rays through the shade of the trees, with the promise that he wouldn’t get burned by it. It felt comfortable and it felt… safe. Safer than any of the close calls he’d ever had with Remus, and safer than when he’d just been pinned under the other god mere moments ago. 

Speaking of which though…

“Don’t stop,” He whispered the moment that Remus’ lips moved from his mouth down to his neck, “If you hate me… then kill me right here and now with as much swiftness and painlessness that you possess. Please.” He asked.. no, begged again of the other. There was no being transparent about it now, and there was no sugarcoating things now that he had already done the impossible and kissed the god of the wild. 

His opposite in just about every way imaginable. 

But even so… that didn’t stop the deep savage growl from curling up from Remus’ chest and right into his throat, so that it vibrated against Logan’s own. His teeth that had scraped against Logan’s throat with each brutal kiss, were now bared once again, the pearly whites glinting dangerously against the setting sun of what would be their crossroads. And just as quickly as it had come, the bright and brilliant hope that had burned in Logan’s chest was almost instantly smothered with the dark snarl of Remus’ teeth that swiftly and rather remorselessly wrapped itself about the sky god’s esophagus. There was no mistaking what it meant, and there was no mistaking the end either. 

Remus had promised that he would tear open his throat, he had sworn multiple times that he would do such a thing. There was no use crying about it, and there was no use lamenting about it either. He too had promised that he would give Remus exactly what he wanted out of their confrontations.

And he would. 

But even with all of that, Logan still couldn’t bear to look. As he squeezed his eyes shut, forcing back the tears as he allowed himself to go limp once again. He would be ready when it would happen, and he would not cry. 

He would not cry.

He. Would. Not. 

“I am in love with you.” He whispered, allowing himself this one small moment of weakness, as the tears that had been clinging to his bottom eyelashes finally fell. “I love you, as the moon loves the ocean…” 

Forever. 

A low guttural growl rumbled through Remus’ throat, “I said shut up.” He mumbled, as he sat up practically dragging Logan up with him so that he remained firmly squished against his chest. Logan could feel the pounding of the other’s heart against his own, it was racing practically galloping behind that ribcage of his in the way that could only describe one emotion. Horror. “I said that I couldn’t do it before,” Remus said against his neck, nestling and nuzzling his face against the lines where his teeth had accidentally sunk in. “You think that I’m going to do it when I already feel the same?” 

In that moment, all of time itself seemed to slow down. 

Never in a million years would he have thought that those words would Remus’ mouth, sure the other was always headstrong about his feelings and his innate need to hunt him down for whatever reason. But never would Logan have assumed that Remus would be actually willing to admit it out loud, maybe as more of an understood thing if the other god didn’t kill him, but never an openly and shamelessly admitted confession such as this. It went against practically everything that he knew about Remus in general, but then again… how much was that really, if he had honestly thought that the other god would kill him? 

“Really?” He nervously asked, still not daring to believe it just yet, not after so long. Not that Remus would ever hold it against him. “No tricks, like with your brother and the snake incident?”

“No tricks.” Remus openly promises.

He sees it, for the first time. That pale yellow dusting of blush, the color of sunsets and the stars passing over Logan’s freckled cheeks. He sees the hope that was always missing in the vacant stares that the other god would sometimes give him whenever he had his questions, and it fills him with a deep warmth that could never be matched by the actual temperature of his body. It’s relief he knows, its the one emotion he knows enough about, given that he’s felt it every time that Logan has successfully evaded his attacks and threats. It’s no less overwhelming than it was before than it is now, but he counts that as a plus.

It means that he cares. 

Logan swallows thickly, “Good.” The sky god says rather bravely.

And this time, without hesitating their lips crash together once again. Only this time Remus rolled onto his back, allowing the sky god to pin him down to the earth as his cold lips explore his. All while keeping his hands rather firmly on the other’s hips, now touching him as much as he had wanted to in the past. There’s nothing to stop either of them now, not as they fully fall into one another. 

Just as it was always meant to be. 


End file.
